<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>02/23 by Sarie_Fairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339802">02/23</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy'>Sarie_Fairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, MSR, They love each other, sweet fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FICTOBER Day 31 - Prompt: “do I have to do everything here?”</p><p>Mulder gives Scully an unexpected gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>02/23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was February, their office was cold and Scully was freezing. Weeks earlier she had written a work-order, requesting the heating issue be looked into. Skinner had signed off on it, but, like the numbers on the elevator, the basement was always at the bottom of the list.</p><p>Sitting opposite his desk, she was still wrapped in her overcoat and Mulder had suggested, a couple of times, that she take it off.</p><p>“Mulder, office buildings are set to the perfect temperature for the average male. Males have more muscle mass to fat ratio than women, and muscle produces more heat than lipid cells, so—<em>it’s fucking cold down here.</em>”</p><p>Chuckling, he looked across at her affectionately.</p><p>“It is!” she insisted, a hint of humour to her voice.</p><p>Smiling, he began shuffling papers and files and other debris around his desk, seemingly searching for something. “Hey Scully,” he began, “do you think you could grab me a box of pencils from the stationery cupboard behind you there?”</p><p>Regarding him, she smirked before tilting her head back and glancing pointedly at all the yellow HB’s haphazardly adorning the suspended ceiling. Mulder followed her gaze, pulled a face, then looked back at Scully with a shrug and a sheepish expression.</p><p>“Okay,” she stated, standing, adding, “do I have to do everything here?” under her breath.</p><p>“It’s just ... you’re closer,” he explained, as he watched her with a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“Well, at least I’ll be moving,” she retorted, her back to him, “might warm me up a tenth of a degree.”</p><p>Still mumbling, she opened the tall storage cupboard in the corner of the office, behind where she has been sitting. Confusion, then delight swept across her face. What caught her eye first was a large bow, on a basket, and a sign that read “Happy Birthday”. Before examining the contents of the gift, she spun, catching a loving look from him.</p><p>“You didn’t think I’d forget, did ya?”</p><p>“Mm-Mulder, what ... ?” she stumbled, in surprise.</p><p>“Take a look. It’s a <em>warm-up Scully emergency kit</em>.”</p><p>Trying to bite the smile off her face, she turned back and fished the large basket from the shelf. Swiping papers across his desk, Mulder made space and Scully put the present down. The first objects she removed were a small blow heater, still boxed, a fluffy lap rug, a tin of hot chocolate and a packet of marshmallows.</p><p>“This is amazing,” she told him, allowing the grin to take over her face. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Keep going,” he encouraged as he took the heater and began to unbox it.</p><p>Scully unfolded what turned out to be a beautiful pale blue cashmere wrap. “Mulder, it’s gorgeous. Thank you,” she exclaimed, brushing the fluffy fabric over her cheek, catching his gaze as he watched her. They shared a look, and a pair of adoring smiles. Placing it back in the basket, she collected a pair of fingerless gloves, held them up for him to see, arching a brow. </p><p>“For your Frohike vibe?” he teased.</p><p>“Ha, ha.”</p><p>“No, so you keep your hands warm and still type.” </p><p>“Mulder, this all so ... it's just ... thank you,” she stammered, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.</p><p>Nodding, he told her, “there's one more thing," before taking out a wrapped parcel and handing it to her.</p><p>It was small and flat. Looking at him curiously, she tore at the paper. Inside was a photograph, in an elegant silver frame, of her father and sister. Scully didn't recall ever seeing it before. Missy looked around 15, her father in his Navy uniform, had his arm around her. They were both smiling up out for the picture, looking genuinely happy. It had probably been taken on the return of their father, from a long bout at sea. </p><p>“I called your mom for that,” he offered, swallowing hard, shuffling his feet.</p><p>“Why the photo?” she questioned, gazing at him, tears brimming.</p><p>Mulder licked his lip, then explained, shyly, “to warm your <em>heart</em>.”</p><p>A tear escaped, and her lips quivered. Taking a step forward, she pressed herself against him, hiding her emotions in his shirt and tie, snaking her arms around his waist, under his jacket.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered. “This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me.” </p><p>A little taken aback, Mulder tentatively wrapped his arms around her too, then smoothed her hair, holding the side of her face to his chest.</p><p>“You know what, I could just stay like this all day; you’re so warm,” she breathed.</p><p>Kissing the top of her head, he rested his lips there. “Fine by me,” he sighed, adding, “happy birthday, Scully,” as he pulled her closer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finsihed! 😬😜 Fictober over and out. Phew. </p><p>Thank you to anyone and everyone who read any or all of my stories, left comments and support, during October. Thank you. 🥰 It has been a ride, fun and challenging, but most of all rewarding.</p><p>There are a couple of fics that I will post further chapters to, stay tuned.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>